1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to rotary valves. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a rotary valve having a motor driven fluid distrubtion plate for selectively innerconnecting fluid ports in a valve body.
A object of the present invention is to provide an improved rotary valve having a motor driven valve plate for selectively innerconnecting fluid ports in a valve body.
In accomplishing this and other objects, there has been provided, in accordance with the present invention, a rotary valve having a valve body with spaced apart fluid ports in a face of the valve body and a fluid control plate having fluid channels therein for selectively innerconnecting said fluid ports in one position of the valve plate. A motor means is arranged to drive the valve plate to selectively innerconnect the fluid ports by the fluid channel in the valve plate and to urge the valve plate against the face of the valve body by the force developed by the weight of the motor means. A low friction coating separating the contacting surfaces between the valve plate and the valve body provides a fluid seal therebetween to confine the fluid to the ports and channels.